


Boyfriend/Girlfriend Stuff

by AliceUpdate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrienette Fic', Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Post Reveal, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceUpdate/pseuds/AliceUpdate
Summary: If you asked her, Chloe would probably just deny it, plain and simple. But if you asked her best friend Sabrina, the latter would tell you that Chloe was just angry and wasn’t exactly thinking straight when she switched Alya and Adrien’s names in Marinette’s phone that day. Besides, what’s really the worst that could happen?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 37
Kudos: 469
Collections: Leídos





	Boyfriend/Girlfriend Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Chloe was always secretly rooting for our two favorite lovebirds...

On June the 18th 1940, Charles de Gaulles, leader of the Free French Forces and former President of the French Republic, gave a speech that forever changed the course of the History of France, as he stood in London under the protection of the British armies, and called his fellow people to fight against the Nazi occupation.

Exactly four years, ten months and fifteen days later, the German forces surrendered, at last, marking, on May 8th, 1945, the end of the Second World War in Europe.

In commemoration of this glorious day, the Arts and Theatre students of the _Grand Lycée Françoise Dupont de Paris_ came together and decided to host an event for all teachers and parents, for whom they chose to perform _L’Antigone d’Anouilh_, a brilliant play published in 1944 and still posed today as the voice of the French Resistance.

“That’s bullshit,” Nino mumbled, as he reviewed his lines for his next scene. He was playing Haemon, Antigone’s fiancé, even though he didn’t remember having auditioned for the part. “We all should be at home, preparing for our exams…”

“The baccalaureate isn’t for another month at least,” his girlfriend Alya replied.

She had her big Fuji X-H1 camera in hands and attended every rehearsal, filming everything, and interviewing everyone– She wanted to add a _behind the scenes_ sequence at the end of the movie she was shooting for the occasion.

Apparently, the school wanted to upload a retransmission of the event on their official website, and maybe even give out DVDs of the play to the parents as well, and Principal Damocles had received her in his office personally to ask for her assistance.

She clicked her tongue and held the camera higher to get Nino’s good side. “Stop being such a Debbie Downer,” she said, winking, as she took the picture.

“That’s easy for you to say,” Nino continued to complain, not taking his eyes off his text. “You’re in Econ; your Math is child’s play compared to ours and you don’t even have Bio, Chem or Physics to worry about– we have like a _thousand_ chapters covering each…and that’s without counting the labs’ final exams. I have every right to freak out.”

Alya only shrugged. “Adrien’s in your class. I don’t see _him_ freaking out…”

Nino finally let go of his script to look at her. “That’s because Adrien’s a fucking genius,” he hissed. “The guy’s legit from another planet. I don’t even know how he does it; he just doesn’t function like the rest of us. It is a fact I have learned to accept.”

“_He_ just studies on a regular basis,” Adrien answered, shoving his hands down his pockets and grinning widely, as he made his way toward the pair. “It’s not that hard, you know.” Nino just glared at him, and Alya laughed out loud before she asked Adrien to pose for a picture.

Adrien was playing Creon, Antigone’s uncle. The latter had been named king soon after Oedipus’ downfall and, contrary to the original story where he had been praised as the hero, Anouilh, in his own interpretation, associated him to Philippe Pétain, pinning him as the story’s bad guy.

Creon was one of the play’s main characters, so Adrien was obviously given much more text than Nino. However, he never felt the need to review his lines somehow or even just quickly go over them before rehearsals, and his best friend hated him for it.

“Seriously, though, if you need any help with school, you know I’ll be happy to oblige,” Adrien assured Nino.

The latter just rolled his eyes at his best friend. “It’s not that I don’t understand the material,” he said, “it’s just that I need time to practice. Do you know how many _Labo-Lycée_ there are? I’m not even done entering all the formulas in my calculator, yet.”

Adrien scoffed. “What if calculators aren’t allowed at the exam?”

Nino frowned at the blond boy. “Don’t you dare say that, Adrien. Don’t even think it. There’s no way I’m gonna learn all these formulas in time and _not_ get them all mixed up in my head.”

“I’m just saying…”

Nino lifted a threatening finger toward his best friend. “Well, _don’t_.”

Adrien was about to add something else, before he was interrupted by Chloe Bourgeois’ loud voice, echoing from behind the curtains.

“_Marinette_!” his childhood friend was shouting, and the sole mention of Marinette’s name had managed to draw Adrien’s attention, as he took leave of Alya and Nino and went up the stairs to the stage to make his way backstage.

Chloe was there, staring at her reflection in the mirror and looking fairly displeased with herself, as she rebuked the wardrobe stylist for something the latter didn’t exactly have a say in.

“I _cannot_ wear that. It’s awful, ridiculous! You _have_ to do something, Marinette!”

“Chloe…” Marinette tried, in vain, to reason with her. “You’re the _Nurse_; you are _supposed_ to look like this.”

“Are you kidding me? I look like a freaking nun.”

Marinette pouted. “Well, you maybe should’ve thought about that _before_ you auditioned for the part,” she said, folding her arms together.

“I auditioned to be Ismène,” Chloe let her know. “I can’t believe Nawfal gave the part to _Juleka_, of all people. Ugh, now _she_ gets to wear the nice dresses and the shiny jewelry, and I’m stuck with this disgusting brown gown. The fabric is so thick…and the collar…are you sure you can’t at least make it shorter? Or like…cut out a little cleavage or something?”

Marinette sighed and shook her head. “This is how Anouilh imagined it, _and_ how Nawfal wants it. I’m sorry. I can’t change it.”

Chloe turned around to face Marinette, before she got down from her stool. “But _you_’re the wardrobe stylist. That means _you_ get to decide what we _all_ wear. _Please_, Marinette– I cannot be seen on stage wearing this atrocity…”

Over the years, Chloe and Marinette had grown tired of their petty squabbles and had decided to bury the hatchet; they weren’t exactly the best of friends, but they waved at each other in the hallways, smiled, even, and now said words like ‘please’ and ‘thank you’ to each other. Chloe even stayed after school sometimes to help Marinette with her Math homework, while the latter regularly reviewed and corrected the mayor’s daughter’s Philosophy essays before submission.

Little to say they weren’t so much as enemies anymore, only timeworn rivals who still enjoyed challenging each other during student council election time and fun school tournaments– you know, for old time’s sake. This came to a surprise to everyone, really, but, oddly enough, Chloe and Marinette even appreciated each other’s company. They also had many things in common, as Marinette had realized soon after she agreed to give her former nemesis a chance, just like Ladybug accepted to give a chance to Queen Bee.

Their friendship was still very complicated, to say the least. They still fought over the silliest things, but Marinette knew Chloe would have her back if she really needed it, something that had never been true in the past, and vice versa– well, except for when Chloe asked for really stupid things, of course.

“I’m sorry, Chloe… My hands are tied,” Marinette shrugged.

The blond girl frowned at her. “You _suck_.”

“And _you_’re getting on my last nerve,” Marinette replied, rolling her eyes at her. “Seriously, either wear the dress or give the part to someone else. I have thirteen people waiting around to get their costume fitting today and you’re wasting mine and everyone’s time by acting like this. It’s Friday; we’re all tired. We all want to go home. Don’t make us stay here until after dark…”

Adrien couldn’t bite down a smile. Even if she appeared sweet and quiet and shy from a distance, Marinette still had this very self-righteous, very smug character it was almost impossible for her to let go of. It was her glorious Ladybug side, fierce and wild and staunch, beating right under her skin, forever awake and great and proud. And just like being Cat Noir had changed him, Marinette just couldn’t go back to the way she was before; timid, and coy.

“Hey,” he walked up to the pair and greeted them in a low voice, as he carefully avoided Marinette’s gaze and rather tried to focus on Chloe.

“H-hi…” the bluenette replied, already feeling her cheeks swell with heat and red.

Since Hawk Moth’s defeat a few months ago, things were unbearably awkward between these two. I mean, they still spoke to each other, of course, but rarely ventured away from mundane chitchats and vain conversations about school, homework or the weather. And the fact that Fu had taken the decision to retrieve all Miraculouses and disappear, had only made everything even more delicate; the only real thing they had in common was…vanished, and kwamis and their superhero past were still pretty sensitive topics to address. So, they had come to a sort of unspoken agreement to stick to discussions about food, what they had for lunch or dinner, or thoughts they had on pro-veganism articles that had recently shown up in their feeds, and to never be alone together, if they could avoid it. These were the rules, if they wanted things to stay normal.

“Adrien, tell her–” Chloe still wouldn’t let go. “This dress is hideous. She needs to make me another one…!”

“The play’s in a week,” Adrien came to Marinette’s rescue. “I don’t think she’ll have the time, even if she wanted to. Besides, I think it looks nice enough.”

“Ugh, you’re just as _useless_ as her,” Chloe hissed, dark smoke coming out of her ears.

There was a time where Chloe always hung out to Adrien’s arm and constantly made excuses to touch him, hug him or kiss him, partly because she had admitted to having had a crush on him, but a lot because she knew it got on Marinette’s nerves. Now, Chloe was dating Nathaniel Kurtzberg, and Adrien was just her very good childhood friend– she even often found herself rooting for him and the baker’s girl, if she was being honest.

“But he’s right, Chloe,” Marinette said. “It’s too late to change anything. All costumes have been ready for weeks…I’m only adding the last touch-ups today.”

“My _mom_ is gonna see me in this, Marinette,” Chloe insisted again, but the bluenette only shrugged and turned her down again. “You suck.”

When Marinette didn’t bother with a reply, Chloe simply stomped her foot to the floor, before she walked away, leaving her and Adrien to a situation they both dreaded instantly. Slowly, the bluenette turned her former partner’s way and tried to smile. It came off weird. “You here for your fitting?” she asked.

_Not really_, Adrien wanted to answer. _I just heard Chloe giving you a hard time earlier and wanted to see if I could be of any help. I’d be on my way, but I’ve missed you so much, you have no idea, and I just can’t bring myself to go right now._

But he couldn’t say that, now, could he? It was against the rules–

He wasn’t exactly allowed to just…walk up to her with no reason other than he wanted to hang out –they didn’t just hang out anymore– and he _definitely_ wasn’t allowed to admit to it, either. So, he just nodded, and climbed on the stool, because he wanted to stay and he now had the perfect excuse to do so.

“H-How are you?”

This question was tricky. It fell into a sort of gray area, and it was the other’s job to keep their answer as neutral as possible.

…

Things were never going back to normal, were they? Not now that they both knew who Hawk Moth had been, and that Marinette knew very well that it had been Adrien behind Cat Noir’s mask this whole time, professing his undying, unconditional love to her, while she continued to reject his advances.

“G-good…I’m good,” she answered, looking down still, as she busied herself with taking Adrien’s measurements and noting them down on her little chart. “A-and…you?”

“I’m great. I ah…had dinner with my dad just yesterday. Beef bourguignon.”

“That’s cool,” Marinette tried to seem interested. “How is he?”

What she actually meant to say was _how was it?_ and Adrien already had his answer prepared –it was okay, he guessed. The sauce was a bit too watery. But the meat was good, cooked to perfection– He was besides about to tell her just that and let her little slip go unnoticed, when she peered up at him with wide blue eyes full of distraught and agitation, and made him forget how to breathe.

“I’m s-sorry,” she immediately started to apologize, her voice already rough with tears. “I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to…”

“I know,” Adrien managed to choke out, keeping her from going on, and possibly crying. “Don’t worry. It’s fine. All is good. He’s good, we’re good. Everything’s good. The food was good, too,” he trailed on, glancing around nervously, as he tried to come up with anything else to talk about. “So, have you read that article about _9 Lies Vegan like to Tell_? Well, apparently vegan approved faux butter –like _Earth Balance_ products– were actually made of palm fruit, canola, soybean and flax oil, sunflower lecithin, lactic acid, and what they say to be ‘naturally extracted’ food colorant. Pretty crazy, huh?”

Adrien was an A student– he always did his homework, never showed up anywhere unprepared. For months now, he had been reading all kinds of vegan articles and learning about everything there was to know about veganism precisely to prevent this type of situation.

Marinette looked rather startled by all the facts he was readily blurting out. “I…haven’t, actually,” she admitted, furrowing her eyebrows, as she moved to measure the model’s waist.

Adrien tried to ignore the way she circled her arms around him and forced himself to stay still as he felt her fingertips on his stomach, burning his skin through his shirt’s fabric.

Yup, that was the closest they’ve been since they dropped the superhero masks.

“It’s uh…p-pretty interesting. I’ll send you a link, if you want.” He spoke to keep his mind distracted– if he let it wonder now, he knew he wouldn’t be able to get back form it.

“This is stupid,” Marinette sighed, shaking her head, as she finally let go of him and allowed him to get down from the stool. “Things shouldn’t be this complicated,” she went on. “This just… isn’t working as well as I thought it would. I mean, I’m tired of all these pointless talks about school and dumb internet articles…to be honest, I don’t even care for it half of the time. I think we should–”

She was going to say _at least try and work things out_, because she knew that something was broken between them, and that she desperately wanted it fixed, but Adrien’s mind panicked before she was able to, and he immediately lifted a hand to stop her.

“I don’t agree. I’m really fine with how things are, now,” he assured her, nodding furiously– And he was, he always managed to convince himself; discussing tedious topics with Marinette was better than not talking to her at all, and if that was the only thing she was ready to give him, then, by golly, he was going to do everything in his power to force himself to be okay with that.

Being on good terms with her really was all he needed at the end of the day, and these conversations were all he had to keep himself from going crazy, so there was no way he was going to give them up.

“We’re in a good place, right now, don’t you think so? I don’t mind keeping it that way. We could talk about other stuff, too, you know, if you’re not into veganism… like, did you know that India had officially recognized dolphins as non-human individuals?” He was stalling, and he knew she knew it, but he was thankful she didn’t call him out on it. “It’s pretty…uh, cool.”

“Got ya,” she nodded, stepping aside and reaching for his costume’s jacket she had left on the back of a chair.

Adrien couldn’t exactly tell why Marinette had seemed a bit upset after that, but decided to leave it be, as he watched her close up altogether– it wasn’t like he could just ask her about it, anyway. They didn’t really talk about their feelings anymore. Or anything, really.

“Try this on. Uh, please.”

“_Chloe_…what are you doing?” Sabrina immediately wanted to know, when she saw her best friend look into a bag that wasn’t hers. “Is that…Marinette’s? What are you up to?”

“Will you shut up? You’ll draw out Alya’s attention, and I cannot deal with her drama, right now,” Chloe scolded her best friend, as she continued to scour through Marinette’s things. “Ah-ha!” she exclaimed, when she finally put her hand on the baker’s girl’s phone. “What? Marinette asked me to get it for her,” she tried to plead, but Sabrina didn’t buy it.

“Why’d she ask _you_?”

Chloe smirked. “You’re cute when you’re jealous,” she said, turning the situation around. “But it’s not because Marinette asked me to go fetch something for her that she’s gonna take your place as my BFF, you know that.”

Sabrina sighed. “Okay, fine.”

“Do you know her passcode?” Chloe asked.

“She doesn’t have one,” the red-haired girl replied innocently. “_Why_?”

“Really?” Chloe looked surprised. “What kind of idiot doesn’t have a password on their phone, nowadays?” Sabrina only shrugged. “Oh, well, I’m just gonna bring it to her, then…” she lied again, before she passed her finger across the screen and unlocked the phone.

“What are you _doing_?” Sabrina asked again, this time more insisting. “You can’t do that!”

“Shhh!” Chloe hissed at her. “You’re gonna get us in trouble. Besides, it’s just a little prank…” Sabrina frowned at her friend. “I _swear_. It’s harmless. I’m just…gonna switch…these two _names_…”

“Chloe, this is _wrong_. You and Marinette worked hard to be where you are now. Do you really want to throw it all away?”

“You helped me do worse things,” the blond girl reminded her. “Are you seriously going to rat on me, _now_? After everything we’ve been through?”

Sabrina seemed shocked by her best friend’s remarks, but didn’t say a thing, and shook her head, to let her know she was, and always will be, on her side.

“Good,” Chloe looked satisfied. “I’m just trying to teach her a lesson. She was mean to me. Don’t worry, she’ll get over it. Besides, it’s not like I’m planning to steal her diary and read it to the entire class again…”

* * *

19:59 Marinette: Hey, you there?

20:00 Marinette: So, I went through everything I own…

20:00 Marinette: LEGIT

20:01 Marinette: I came down to two outfits–

20:01 Marinette: Help?

20:01 Marinette sent a picture

20:02 Marinette sent a picture

20:02 Marinette: What do you think? Red or blue?

20:05 Marinette: HELLOOO???

20:06 Marinette: YOU THERE??

Adrien blinked at his phone in bewilderment.

Was that really _Marinette_ texting him? They didn’t text. It was hardly if they ever spoke lately– well, it was true he had suggested he sent her a link to that vegan article he was telling her about earlier today, but they had both known he wasn’t actually planning on going through with it.

Besides, these texts weren’t about that at all– he didn’t even know what these texts _were_ about. What was he even supposed to answer to that? Was it some sort of test?

The first picture she’d sent was that of a cute light-blue flowery dress Adrien had already seen on her before. Marinette always said that it was the accessories that made the outfit; sometimes, she would wear the dress with her hair down, a pair of black flats and mirrored sunglasses, looking like the girl in a summer love song video clip viewers couldn’t but fall in love with. Other times, she would pair it with big heavy boots and an oversized washed-out jean jacket, and wear stockings and lots of makeup, embracing to perfection the look of the girl you know is going to break your heart. Adrien liked both looks on her– Marinette was the kind of person that would look beautiful dressed in a garbage bag anyway.

The second picture was that of a red midi dress he didn’t even know existed. It was a wrap-up dress featuring a plunge neckline, a tie waistline and a flattering fishtail fit, and leaving her arms and shoulders bare and, consequently, very little to the imagination. Obviously, it was Adrien’s first choice –red always looked amazing on her– but he then remembered that Marinette was most probably testing him right now, and he should maybe better go with the safest choice– even though she _did_ look astounding in red. So, he took in a deep breath, and typed carefully.

20:07 You: Hey…

20:07 You: The blue dress looks cute.

__________

Marinette pouted at her screen.

20:08 You: The blue dress, really?

20:08 You: What? You don’t think I could pull off the red one?

20:08 You: Oohh! How about the little black dress I wore at Kim’s birthday party last month? Remember?

__________

Adrien remembered that dress very much– Marinette had looked ridiculously stunning in that dress, and nothing could’ve prepared him for that, when he saw her step in into Kim’s parents’ duplex, with her hair pulled and pushed out of her face, all eyes on her, as she walked up to the birthday boy, her high heel stilettos stabbing the ground while she swayed her hips like a model on a runway, and kissed both his cheeks to greet him.

“_It’s from all of us_,” she had then said, extending an arm to give him his present, and her voice, like silk, completed her image of _femme fatale_, the precise combination of classy and sexy. Kim hadn’t known what hit him, as he reached for the bag with a trembling hand and took his gift– it was the newest model of _Air Jordan’s_. Everyone had contributed, but it had been Marinette’s idea.

Adrien let out a cold sigh as he glanced back to his phone screen. There was no way he could just tell her about everything that had just crossed his mind… No, that wouldn’t be appropriate. He decided better to dodge the question.

20:08 You: What’s the occasion?

__________

Marinette frowned at the text.

20:09 You: What do you mean ‘what’s the occasion?’

20:09 You: Um…Luka’s concert?

20:09 You: He invited me.

__________

Adrien felt his heart drop and his hands go cold. Luka? Really? But…this guy was so _weird_– H-he died his hair blue and wore nail polish and eyeliner…

And his jeans were always so excruciatingly tight…

Was that really the kind of boy Marinette was into? B-because Adrien could do it too– die his hair, that is, and wear nail polish and tight clothes. He would look even better than Luka, he was certain of it.

20:09 You: He…invited you

20:09 You: You mean…like on a date?

20:10 Marinette: I guess

Why was she even telling him any of this? It definitely _was_ against the rules. Was she trying to kill him? If so, that would be a horrible way to die; imagining Marinette with someone else.

20:10 You: And you’re going?

20:10 You: But…why?

__________

Marinette almost laughed out loud. Was Alya even serious, right now? Her reply was almost immediate.

20:11 You: EXCUSE ME?

20:11 You: YOU told me to!

20:11 You: What? You already forgot about that?

__________

Adrien couldn’t have forgotten any time he spent with Marinette; each conversation they had had been carefully carved into his brain, waiting to be played over and over again in his mind, before he went to sleep.

The image of her governed his dreams, and each moment they shared was retained forever, and used to paint her face all over his heart and the inside of his head.

Yup, couldn’t say that either.

20:11 You: Oh…yeah, haha

20:12 You: I guess

He took in a deep breath, and tried to choose his words carefully.

20:13 You: So…you’re going on date with Luka, then? Like, really?

20:13 Marinette: Well, I wouldn’t call it a date per se

20:13 Marinette: But, yeah

20:13 Marinette: Basically

20:13 Marinette: Besides, I really need to get over Adrien–

Adrien blinked at that last text. He was about to tell her that she _was_ talking to him, when he received another one.

20:13 Marinette: Especially after what happened today

__________

20:13 Alya: Wait– what do you mean? What happened today?

Marinette rolled her eyes at her best friend’s response. She didn’t really feel like getting into this, right now.

20:14 You: Let’s just say he was a jerk

Adrien _had been _a jerk, alright. Like, okay, _fine_, she got it… He preferred her when she was Ladybug. Who didn’t? Ladybug was beautiful. She was wild and fierce, and strong. She battled akumas and saved the world on a regular basis. She had tons of fans and lots of branded products derived from her name. In only three years, she had become the new face of Paris, and a symbol in French History.

Marinette was just the girl behind the mask; the girl no one would associate with her superhero persona. Marinette and Ladybug were very different, and Adrien was so enamored with the latter– t-this _perfect_ version, this _idea_ he had made her to be in his mind… Marinette, alone, didn’t feel like she could ever match it– I mean, it’s not like she hadn’t tried… Adrien just…didn’t love her the same way he had loved Ladybug.

A-and she was okay with it– she really was. Or at least, she tried to be. It’s not like she could blame him– it wasn’t his fault. But like…he didn’t need to be such an asshole about it, either…act like they weren’t that close.

They spent _three years_ fighting villains together, okay? That didn’t count for nothing. And yeah, maybe he was a bit embarrassed now that he finally knew who she was under the mask, but that didn’t mean they stopped being _partners_.

…Right?

Now all they did was talk about vegans and dolphins and school. She wanted to talk about _them_. She wanted to know how he was doing, after Hawk Moth’s downfall. She wanted to ask him if he missed Plagg as much as she missed Tikki. She wanted to ask him if he was okay and she hated the fact that she couldn’t.

She wanted her Cat Noir back, at least, if she couldn’t have Adrien.

20:14 You: Whatever. I want to have FUN.

20:14 You: You’re the one who told me I should get back out there

20:14 You: Luka seems like the right call

20:15 _Alya is typing_

20:16 _Alya is typing_

__________

20:16 Marinette: Girl, are you writing me an essay?

Adrien sighed, and erased what he was writing. These texts were obviously not meant for him– but this was the longest conversation he and Marinette had in _months_. He returned to one of her previous messages.

_20:13 Marinette: Besides, I really need to get over Adrien– _

Marinette really needed to get over him, and he really needed to know what the fuck it meant, and he didn’t see how else he could do so.

Besides, continuing the conversation, pretending to be Alya, it was probably the only way he had to find out what Marinette really thought of him– girls told their best friends everything, right? He closed his eyes– He was a horrible, terrible person. He started to type again.

20:16 You: Sorry, no

20:17 You: My mom called me

20:17 Marinette: Oh okay

20:17 Marinette: So, the blue one for sure?

20:18 You: Why do you want to get over Adrien, again?

He imagined Alya would ask it that way.

20:18 Marinette: What?

20:18 You: Adrien

20:19 You: Why do you want to get over him?

20:19 You: You want to get over him… because you were into him

20:20 Marinette: Um

20:20 Marinette: Alya?

20:20 Marinette: You okay?

20:22 Marinette: I mean yeah, duh

Adrien almost dropped his phone. _Okay, Agreste, just breathe_, he tried to focus. _Just breathe, and type_.

20:23 You: But

20:23 You: Not anymore?

20:23 Marinette: IDK how to answer that, TBH

20:23 Marinette: Look

20:23 Marinette: Nothing is happening between Adrien and me ANW

20:24 Marinette: Luka seems interested

20:24 Marinette: I’m giving him a chance

20:24 Marinette: You know– Like YOU said?

Alya was an _idiot_. Why would she do that to him? Why? Why would she _voluntarily_ push Marinette into Luka’s arms? He was never but nice to her.

20:25 You: Why are you going out with Luka if you don’t like him that much?

20:25 Marinette: Well

20:25 Marinette: I mean

20:26 Marinette: Why not?

_Because you can’t, okay? You just…_can’t_. _

_ It would kill me._

20:28 Marinette: Alya?

Adrien shook his head to shake off the thought. He started to type. He lost count on how many times he erased what he had written, before he sent the text.

20:34 You: I think Adrien likes you

20:35 Marinette: Ugh

20:35 Marinette: No, he doesn’t

_What?! Did _Alya_ tell you this, too?_ Adrien thought, and immediately, he wanted to murder Marinette’s best friend.

20:35 You: Why do you say that?

20:35 Marinette: Ha

20:36 Marinette: I’m not exactly his type

He was…appalled. Yup, that was the word. _Appalled_. I mean, how could she even think that?

20:36 You: What…

20:36 You: You’re totally his type

20:36 You: Seriously. You’re everyone’s type

20:37 Marinette: Yeah, well

20:37 Marinette: Whatever

20:38 Marinette: So…

_20:38 Marinette replied to a previous message_

_20:08 Marinette: Oohh! How about the little black dress I wore at Kim’s birthday party last month? Remember?_

20:38 Marinette: Is that a definite no-go on the black dress, then?

Was she really going to ignore it? _How could she think she wasn’t his type?!_ Was that why she always acted so weird around him? Because she thought she wasn’t his type?

20:40 Marinette: …leaving me hanging again…

Did she think he stopped loving her after they revealed themselves to each other? Because he didn’t.

20:41 Alya: Marinette?

20:41 Marinette: What’s up?

He needed to tell her that– to Hell if it was against the rules. Marinette had to know that he still loved her. That there was no way he could ever stop loving her, because she was the girl he thought about _constantly_, his soul mate, his everything; the only person he would give up just about anything to be with forever– that she was _it_ for him.

20:42 Marinette: Hey, you’re really starting to freak me out, here

But he couldn’t write that, because well, how could Alya possibly know any of that?

20:43 You: I don’t think you should go with Luka

20:43 You: I mean…if you’re only going out with him to get over Adrien…

20:43 You: Maybe…don’t?

He thought he was being smart, formulating it that way. He didn’t exactly anticipate the shitstorm that followed.

20:43 _Marinette is typing_

20:43 _Marinette is typing_

20:44 Marinette: You know what?

20:44 Marinette: I think I’m just gonna go with the black dress

That couldn’t be good.

__________

Marinette ignored the trail of apology messages Alya sent her after that, as she just muted her phone and tossed it on her bed, before she turned toward her closet to try and find the famous black dress.

That dress had had lots of success at Kim’s birthday party, last month, she recalled. She still remembered all the compliments she had received– Even _Chloe_ had to admit that she looked dazzling that night.

Marinette had worked all summer as a non-remunerated intern at the YSL boutique on the Champs-Elysees. She basically spent three months in a basement with no windows sorting out the boutique’s inventory and dressing up mannequins –she couldn’t choose the clothes, obviously– _never_ showing her face to the clientele, and all that, just for the sake of it.

The girls who worked there were all thin and beautiful and, like her, wanted to pierce in the fashion industry. They weren’t always nice, sometimes even criticizing her appearance and almost always giving her the most degrading tasks, but Marinette took it all, and never showed up to work without a smile.

The assistant manager, Miss Herrou, was actually the only reason Marinette even considered the job– Herrou was Marinette’s former teacher Mrs. Bustier’s sister-in-law. She was young, still studying for her Master’s degree in Fashion Business, and, consequently, worked odd hours. Mrs. Bustier talked very highly of her, and Marinette had been very excited to meet her.

Herrou had been the one who interviewed and hired Marinette at the beginning of summer, and the only one at YSL boutique to show her a minimum of human decency. She gave her great advice on how to plan her future, and even agreed to take a look at some of her designs. Herrou had big dreams of one day opening her very own fashion house, she had once told Marinette, soon after the both of them had exchanged phone numbers. Marinette had looked at her with such admiration in her eyes, the young fashion guru almost blushed. It was at that moment Marinette had realized she wanted to be just like her.

On her last day of work, Herrou had thrown her a little gathering to thank her for all her hard work– And had offered her the dress.

“_It’s from last year’s collection_,” Herrou had felt necessary to add. “_My salary doesn’t allow me to buy any new models, just yet. I hope you’ll like it nonetheless_.” Marinette had almost cried.

She still remembered the first thought that had crossed her mind when she had unwrapped Herrou’s gift and taken a look at the dress. _If Adrien could see me in that dress, he wouldn’t be able to keep it to himself._

She sighed and turned around to glance at her phone. Alya was right… even if she didn’t want to admit it.

__________

Adrien was just getting back from brushing his teeth when he heard his phone beep on his desk, and practically threw himself at it as soon as it did, praying with all his might that it was Marinette finally writing back.

His heart skipped a beat when he realized it was.

20:58 Marinette: …

20:59 Marinette: I really like Luka, Alya. I’m not just doing this because of Adrien

His shoulders dropped as he read the text. Immediately, he had to sit down. Two full minutes passed by, before he was granted an explanation.

21:00 Marinette: I just…

21:01 Marinette: Sometimes I think that me liking Adrien was just a phase? You know?

21:01 Marinette: Besides, it’s not like I never tried anything with him, you know.

21:02 Marinette: I mean, of course you know–

21:02 Marinette: You used to help me plan-out most of my infamously crazy Get-The-Agreste-operations…

21:02 Marinette: We used to get in so much trouble for that, too… And for… what? blurt out two half-decent sentences before dissolving into a puddle of bones and stutters?

21:03 Marinette: Ah, the times of chemically unbalanced teenagers and their complicated minds

21:03 Marinette: XD I swear to God, you’re a fucking saint to put up with my shit

21:03 Marinette: Well, it would’ve been different if it had worked–

_Get-The-Agreste operations…?_ Adrien smiled at the thought of Marinette dressed up as a military chief commander, ordering her squad around, as she came up with the most far-fetched excuses to approach him.

_ We used to get in so much trouble for that, too… And for… what? blurt out two half-decent sentences before dissolving into a puddle of bones and stutters?_

Was she really _that_ intimidated by him? He grinned even wider. Marinette was always a bit weird around him when they were younger, he had to admit this much at least, but he always thought it was because she was shy or clumsy or because that’s was just the way she was. Did she really like him?

_Well, it would’ve been different if it had worked–_

Why hadn’t it worked? Was _that_ her giving up? Or had she already given up?

21:04 You: Maybe that’s the problem– your plans were far too complicated?

21:04 You: Maybe you should leave more subtle hints… I’m sure he’ll act on it, if you try and flirt with him. I mean, he’s a guy.

21:05 Marinette: Adrien’s not just any guy

He scoffed.

21:05 You: Sure he is

21:05 Marinette: No, I mean…

21:05 Marinette: You know how he is– He’s just so terrible at flirting. He doesn’t get any of it

Adrien almost felt insulted, but he tried not to take it personally, and just laughed it off.

21:06 You: What? He is not

21:06 Marinette: Are you kidding me?

21:06 Marinette: He thinks he’s funny, but he’s _not_

He pouted. He wasn’t very proud of his next move.

21:06 You: I think he’s funny

21:06 Marinette: No, you don’t

21:07 Marinette: You’re even the first one to make fun of him because of that

He couldn’t stop smiling. _This_ was the Marinette he loved and adored– the witty, overconfident, sharp girl he first fell for.

He thought carefully about the next words he typed in.

21:07 You: Fine. Just tell him, then

21:07 You: Straight to his face

21:07 You: No flirting, no jokes

Then, he waited.

21:08 Marinette: Tell him what?

21:08 Marinette: There’s nothing to say, Alya

21:09 Marinette: I told you… I’m not in love with him anymore

21:10 Marinette: I can’t really tell you why, before you ask

21:11 Marinette: But uh…

21:12 Marinette is typing

21:13 Marinette: Something happened…between us (NOT how you think!) and…

21:13 Marinette: Let’s just say, it put things back into perspective

_ I’m not in love with him anymore._ If Adrien had felt heartbroken before, this was a thousand times worse. Marinette had been _in love_ with him. And now, she wasn’t.

_Something happened…between us (NOT how you think!) and… Let’s just say, it put things back into perspective_.

Did she stop loving him when she realized he had been Cat Noir all this time? Did she really found his superhero self _that_ repulsive?

His fingers were trembling, his skin, freezing, when he sent his last text.

21:14 You: Were you disappointed it was him?

21:15 Marinette: What?

He shook his head. That was _beyond_ stupid. There was no way Alya knew about anything like that. _Focus, Agreste_.

21:15 You: Nothing

21:15 You: Forget it.

He sighed. Was it too late for them? Or could he use his newly acquired status of Marinette’s best friend to persuade her to give him another chance?

_Horrible_ person.

21:17 You: So…in love, huh?

21:17 You: How did you even know you were in love with him in the first place?

21:17 You: I mean, considering how determined you seem to give up on him… You don’t really appear to me like the Marinette in love I know and adore

Adrien pressed ‘send’ and just… he prayed.

21:19 Marinette: Haha

21:20 Marinette: I just said it was love, but the truth is… Even I didn’t know what I was talking about

21:21 Marinette: Everyone gets all kinds of creepy bugs flying around in their stomach for all sorts of reasons. I got them whenever I saw him, but… that doesn’t necessarily mean that I was in love with him, right?

__________

21:22 Alya: First of all

21:22 Alya: They’re BUTTERFLIES, not BUGS

21:23 Alya: BUT-TER-FLIES.

Marinette couldn’t hold down a laugh. _Butterflies_. People usually got them when they were nervous. Well, they weren’t exactly butterflies– it was actually one’s sympathetic nervous system which was sending out electric impulses to glands and smooth muscles and ordering the _adrenal medulla_ to release _epinephrine_ and _norepinephrine_ into the bloodstream.

Those were the names of what are commonly known as the _stress hormones_, and they cause several changes in the body, including an increase in heart rate and blood pressure. It was called the _fight-or-flight_ response, and, really, it could surface any time– before an exam…a job interview, or even while meeting new people. It was the body’s way to ready itself to surmount some sort of designated danger.

21:24 You: Potato, pot-ah-to

People only called them butterflies because they didn’t know how else to name the tiny stings they felt pulsing under their skin when their heart beat a bit too quickly.

Well, biologists called it _the urge to discharge_.

See? Marinette actually _listened_ whenever Adrien came to her sometimes, blurting out random fact after random fact, before he just left her there, extremely confused, but still kind of happy they still talked.

Well, until very recently, that is.

21:26 Alya: So, that’s it then?

21:27 Alya: You’re over him? For good?

21:27 Alya: No more bugs when you see him?

Ha. She _wished_. Marinette didn’t only get _weird creepy bugs_ in her stomach whenever she saw Adrien– She got them _everywhere_– In her legs, her knees, her hands…in her heart, in her head, even flying around in her throat and her mouth, smothering every word she tried to say to him.

21:30 Alya: Marinette?

Things shouldn’t be this complicated between them. _Love_ shouldn’t be this complicated. Maybe _that_ was her proof that she and Adrien weren’t meant to be.

21:35 You: He’s just so clueless, Alya!

21:36 You: Like, he’s nice and pretty and smart and all, but I…

21:37 You: Sometimes, I honestly think that something ate his brain when he was a kid

21:37 You: Well, it’s either that, or he doesn’t like me that way

21:37 Alya: Uh…

21:38 Alya: That’s…

21:38 Alya: Not nice?

21:40 You: Look, Adrien is a good friend. We’re in a good place, right now.

21:41 You: I think it’s best if we keep things the way they are.

She repeated to her best friend the exact same words Adrien had told her earlier.

21:42 Alya: That, I don’t agree with

21:43 Alya: Things could be so much better between you two.

21:44 You: Or they could be so much worse

21:46 You: I told Luka I wasn’t gonna make it, BTW

21:47 You: You were right

21:47 You: I don’t want it to look like I’m using him as a rebound, or something

21:48 You: Wanna come over tomorrow night? We could stay in my room watching crappy movies and eat ice cream

21:49 You: Or you could just lay there and listen to me complain about my non-existent love-life

21:49 You: What do you say?

21:54 You: Wait

21:55 You: Adrien just texted me…

Heart pounding in her ears, Marinette clicked on Adrien’s message, deeply hoping that it wasn’t the link to that stupid vegan article he had mentioned during rehearsals this afternoon.

21:53 Adrien: Hey! Ready for tomorrow night?

She blinked at her phone screen. Reread the message. Blinked again.

21:56 You: What’s tomorrow night?

21:56 Adrien: Girl, don’t play with me

21:56 Adrien: Your big date with Luka!

21:57 Adrien: Need any help in picking out the perfect outfit?

21:57 Adrien: May I suggest the YSL dress you wore at Kim’s birthday? I’m telling you… The world was NOT prepared to see you in it. Luka’s gonna die right on the spot.

21:57 Adrien: I guess there ARE perks to sorting out hangers at the back of one of the most luxurious boutique of the Champs-Elysees after all…

21:58 Adrien: Mar? You there?

“_What the Hell?_” Marinette spoke out loud, as she clicked on Adrien’s contact.

Marinette knew Alya’s phone number by heart for having called her a countless number of times from her grandparents’ house on weekends when she was bored and she couldn’t find her phone.

She also knew that of Adrien for having spent hours learning it when she was younger– just in case.

So, it was to her greatest dismay when she realized it was her best friend’s phone number that was entered under Adrien’s name, and vice versa. As if they had both been switched.

22:00 You: Alya?

She really hoped she was wrong, and Adrien would just send her a ‘_Um…no, it’s Adrien_’ but she almost threw up when she received her reply.

22:00 Adrien: Yeah?

22:01 Adrien: I mean, who else would it me?

22:02 Adrien: Marinette? Is something wrong?

Had she been talking to Adrien…_about_ _himself_…this _whole_ time? She needed to lie down. No, she needed to give a piece of her mind to that bloody alley cat…_while_ lying down.

Ugh!! _How _could_ he?_ she thought, as she started to type her angry text message, telling him off, scolding him for lying to her, _manipulating_ her, yelling at him in all caps for not coming clean and telling the truth, reproaching him of taking advantage of her, and all sorts of other big words one would shout during a heated argument. _How could he_? she thought again, and she was about to type _I hate you_, when she realized that _she_ would be the liar then.

Instantly, she calmed down, taking deep breathes, and reread the paragraph she had written. _How could he?_ Well, she knew the answer to that, because she probably would’ve done the exact same thing if she had been in his situation.

They hardly ever spoke to each other lately. Maybe that meant that he missed her, like she missed him? Or maybe he just wanted to mess with her. Come on, _stop_. This was _Adrien_ we were talking about, here. He wouldn’t do that, she tried to stay positive.

She erased her message. It wasn’t fair. She would’ve done the same.

As she strolled up, she saw one of Alya’s –Adrien’s– previous messages.

_21:43 Alya: Things could be so much better between you two._

_Better how?_ she almost texted him, but refrained last second, when she realized she didn’t want to know.

Not now, at least, she quickly rectified herself, as she went into Alya and Adrien’s profiles and changed them back.

She sighed. _She would’ve done the same_.

_21:43 Adrien: Things could be so much better between _us_._

She shook her head and returned to Alya.

22:05 You: Uh… No, no

22:05 You: All is good

22:06 You: I can’t go tomorrow, though

22:07 Alya: WHAT!!!

22:07 Alya: BUT…WHY?!!

22:08 You: Period cramps. I told him to take a rain check

22:08 Alya: Damn

22:08 Alya: DW, he’ll understand

22:09 Alya: Do you want me to come over tomorrow? We could have a PJ party

22:10 You: Haha

22:10 You: No, it’s fine

22:11 You: Wouldn’t want to ruin your Saturday night

22:11 Alya: Girl, you know you’re not going to ruin anything

22:12 You: You should make plans with Nino– Go to the concert. Tell me how it goes…

22:13 You: I’m getting really tired

22:13 You: I think I’m gonna go to bed

22:14 You: Talk to you tomorrow?

22:14 Alya: Of course! Sleep tight

22:15 You: You too

* * *

02:14 Adrien: I have a confession to make

Marinette was lying on her bed very still, trying hard to find some sleep, when her phone chimed on her nightstand. She knew very well that she shouldn’t answer it, that she should leave it till the morning and deal with it then, because she was almost entirely sure that she had just received a text from Adrien.

She hadn’t spoken to him since she got that message from Alya. Her last text to him was: _Adrien just texted me_.

She fought against it for a while, let the darkness of her room submerge her, and pray to the gods of sleep to take her away, now, so she wouldn’t be tempted anymore, but her phone was right there, at an arm’s distance from her, with one unread message from Adrien flashing on the screen, and, at some point, she decided she couldn’t resist it anymore and picked up the phone.

It _was_ Adrien. And, contrarily to what she thought, she was still very mad at him.

02:17 You: New phone. Who dis?

02:19 Adrien: Marinette…

02:20 You: What?

02:21 Adrien: I’m not actually Alya

Marinette scoffed.

02:22 You: You don’t say

02:22 Adrien: It’s…Adrien

You know what? Marinette had been _very_ patient with that boy. She gave him space, just like he asked, and even went along when all he wanted to discuss were stupid things about science and human behavior. She even listened to him when he talked about the latest studies he had gone through and kept to herself everything she was dying to tell him.

That she loved him. That she wanted to be there for him, despite everything. That she wanted him to know he could rely on her.

That she wanted to kiss him, and touch him, and be with him.

That she missed him, oh, so desperately, and that she wanted him back in her life. For real. That she would be okay with them being friends, as long as they could be okay again.

Because something broke when their masks fell off, and both of them had been too scared to try and fix it. Not anymore.

They were _partners_. And she needed them to go back to that– not to the two awkward teenagers that barely knew each other and sometimes hung out because their respective best friends wanted to have lunch together, that day.

She didn’t want them to be just Adrien and Marinette, anymore. She wanted them to be _Ladybug and Cat Noir_.

But he…_obviously_… didn’t want that.

02:23 You: I don’t know any Adrien

02:24 Adrien: Marinette?

02:25 Adrien: Come on

02:26 Adrien: Please?

02:27 Adrien: Let me explain, at least

02:27 You: There’s nothing to explain

02:28 You: Apparently you get off impersonating people

02:28 You: It’s fine.

02:29 You: We all have our quirks

02:31 Adrien: Were you disappointed it was me?

02:31 Adrien: That I was Cat Noir, I mean. Not the Alya thing

02:31 Adrien: Is that why you’ve been acting so distant?

_What?!_

02:32 You: Distant? I was just trying to give you your space

02:33 Adrien: Why?

_What do you mean why, you fucktard?_

02:34 You: Uh…because your dad was FREAKING HAWK MOTH?!

02:35 You: You had stuff to deal with

__________

Well, she actually made a pretty good point.

Adrien still remembered the day they defeated Hawk Moth. There had been blood everywhere. He’d broken his arm.

He’d also _begged_ Fu not to deliver his father to the authorities. The old guardian had agreed reluctantly. Adrien had seen the look in Ladybug’s eyes. There had been pity, in there, sadness, too, and maybe even shame.

As he dropped his transformation, Gabriel’s face had gone livid and the latter had just fainted. They were all in his lair, with Natalie on the ground, crying over her master’s loss, and Emilie’s perdition. Adrien had felt sick to his stomach.

Ladybug had kneeled next to him, and had taken him in her arms. He had stayed there, sobbing quietly, until her costume peeled off as well. She hadn’t moved.

He still heard her voice sometimes, when she had promised that everything was going to be okay, that, together, they were going to fix everything. And he had truly believed it, until they woke up the next day to find their Miraculouses gone and a letter from Master Fu thanking them for their performance and telling them he had taken the decision to go. No further explication.

When he returned to school that same day, all he wanted was to talk to Marinette– but she didn’t show up. Alya said she was sick. When he called her, she didn’t answer.

He thought she hated him, until she told him that she didn’t, in fact. That she was just feeling a bit under the weather.

Days and weeks passed by after that, and now, they still had so many things to talk about. Adrien couldn’t just ignore it anymore.

02:37 You: Right

02:37 You: Well, I’m good, now

02:38 Marinette: Adrien… just

02:39 Marinette: I wanna go to sleep

_Well, too bad_,_ princess._

02:40 You: Oh

02:41 You: Well, I can’t sleep

02:42 You: My half-eaten brain is too busy thinking about you

02:43 You: And the fact that I probably missed my chance with you

02:43 You: I just…

02:43 You: I don’t really know how to deal with the fact that you’re over me

02:44 You: I didn’t even know you were into me to begin with, if I’m being honest

02:44 You: Am I really that much of an idiot to think that we could still give it a try?

02:45 You: Because I still think we were meant to be together

02:45 You: I mean, I know I’m still in love with you

02:45 You: If anything, you being Ladybug…

02:46 You: It only made me love you even more

__________

_I know I’m still in love with you._

_ If anything, you being Ladybug… It only made me love you even more._

Marinette almost choked on her own tongue. She had to get to a sitting position to keep herself from suffocating.

Okay, Dupain-Cheng, breathe. In and out. Breathe in and breathe out.

_I know I’m still in love with you_. The words pulsed through her like thunderbolts, tearing her flesh apart, and her thoughts were howling like a hurricane inside her skull. _If anything, you being Ladybug… It only made me love you even more_. She was biting on her lip so hard she almost tasted blood. The salt of her tears glistened on her tongue and her insides were freezing cold, her skin, swollen, under her clothes.

Breathe in. Breathe in, Dupain-Cheng. Breathe. In.

And out.

What? Did he really think she would fall for _that_?

…because he’d be right. Because she was _that_ much in love with him that he only needed to find the right words, and she would instantly forgive him, and just…love him even more and even more intensely.

_I know I’m still in love with you_. Did he mean that? Of course, he did. Why else would he say it? Breathe. Breathe. _I’m still in love with you_.

02:48 You: Ugh, I hate you so much right now

_02:49 You replied to a previous message_

_02:44 Adrien: Am I really that much of an idiot to think that we could still give it a try?_

02:49 You: Oh, you ARE an idiot, there’s no denying that

02:49 You: And, well, you DO like to talk a lot– that’s always been annoying as hell

02:51 You: But I was never disappointed that you were Cat Noir

02:51 You: I kind of liked this side of you

02:52 Adrien: HA! Knew it

02:52 You: Shut up

02:53 Adrien: How can you really expect me to shut up right now?

02:55 Adrien: Does it mean that you’re willing to give us another chance?

02:56 You: Maybe

02:56 Adrien: I’ll take maybe

02:57 Adrien: BTW

_02:57 Adrien replied to a previous message_

_20:08 Marinette: Oohh! How about the little black dress I wore at Kim’s birthday party last month? Remember?_

02:57 Adrien: I totally remember you in that black dress

02:58 Adrien: Thought I should mention it

02:58 Adrien: Actually, I pretty much remember everything about that night. The whole night

02:59 Adrien: I know I couldn’t get my eyes off you

02:59 Adrien: You were gorgeous

02:59 Adrien: I mean

03:00 Adrien: You’re always gorgeous, obviously

03:00 Adrien: But you were particularly beautiful that night

Marinette could feel her face turning red, as the blood rushed to her cheeks. She let herself fall back into her pillows, a stupid smile on her lips, as her eyes refused to glance away from the screen, or her hands to let go of her phone.

03:02 You: Ha

03:02 You: Well, the dress _is_ pretty short

03:03 You: Pretty tight, too

03:04 You: Hugs you in all the right places

03:04 Adrien: It wasn’t just the dress

03:04 Adrien: It was you

03:05 Adrien: All of you

03:05 Adrien: The dress is nothing without you in it

_Great answer_, Marinette thought to herself, as she turned to her side and hugged her duvet tighter.

03:07 You: You didn’t talk to me that night, though

03:07 You: Why

03:09 Adrien: I was too afraid to bite my tongue or say something stupid

03:09 Adrien: Or like, you know, die

03:10 You: You’re always saying stupid stuff

03:10 You: I never minded

03:11 You: I kind of like it when you say stupid stuff

03:11 Adrien: Yeah?

03:11 You: Yeah

03:12 You: Makes you look cute

03:14 Adrien: You were dancing with Kim all night

03:16 You: I was trying to make you jealous

03:17 Adrien: It worked

03:18 You: I know

03:19 You: But maybe not as well as I hoped so

03:20 Adrien: Why?

03:20 Adrien: What were you hoping for?

03:21 You: I don’t know

03:22 You: You coming over to me

03:22 You: Asking me to dance

03:23 You: Maybe then I wouldn’t have been stuck with Kim all night

03:24 You: While I was just _praying_ for you to just…

03:24 You: Swipe me off my feet, I guess

03:25 Adrien: You’re right

03:25 Adrien: I’m a complete moron

03:26 You: I’m always right

03:27 You: What are you thinking about?

03:27 Adrien: I’m thinking about what would’ve happened if I hadn’t been an idiot and actually managed to find the courage to walk up to you

03:27 Adrien: And tell you…

03:28 Adrien: All the things I’ve always wanted to tell you

In the dark, something sparkled in Marinette’s eyes as she thought about what she wanted to say next. Her fingertips moved quickly on the digital keyboard– she knew she would back out last second if she gave herself too much time to think about it.

03:31 You: You know, the dress…

03:31 You: It’s way too tight for a bra

03:32 You: So, I wasn’t exactly wearing anything underneath

03:32 You: I mean, spite for a thong

03:33 _Adrien is typing_

03:33 You: It was pink

03:34 You: The thong, I mean

03:34 You: But you would’ve probably figured that much on your own, if you had grown the balls to come and talk to me

_Breathe, Dupain-Cheng, breathe. You can do that. Breathe. In and out._

03:35 Adrien: I…would’ve?

03:36 You: Yeah

03:36 You: I mean, considering you had played your cards right, of course

03:37 Adrien: What if I hadn’t?

03:37 You: I’m sure you would’ve at least gotten a kiss out of it

03:38 Adrien: What kind of kiss?

03:39 You: The hot kind

03:39 You: With you against a wall, and me all over you

03:39 Adrien: Where would you kiss me?

03:40 You: Where would you like to be kissed?

03:41 Adrien: As long as I have your lips on me

03:41 Adrien: I don’t care where you kiss me

Marinette couldn’t help down a giggle. “I see what you’re doing Agreste,” she spoke to her phone. “_Game on_.”

03:42 You: Your jaw?

03:42 You: You have a nice jaw

03:43 You: I always liked your jaw

03:44 You: I would leave a trail of warm, wet kisses all along your jaw, as my teeth graze your skin gently beginning from your earlobe and to your chin, then go down to your neck, that I would mark with thousands, _millions_ of red-purple spots just to let the whole world know you’re mine, and mine alone

03:45 You: After that, I’d be moving to your chest, kissing and licking and sucking my way to the waistband of your underwear, after having already pulled down your pants to your ankles

A cold sigh escaped her as she read through her last message, and blushed even brighter than before. She couldn’t believe she just wrote _and_ sent this. To _Adrien_, no less. She felt…proud, in a way, and now, she wanted to see how far she could push it.

03:47 You: Then

03:48 You: I’d get to my knees

03:50 You: And wonder just how loud I can make you scream

03:51 You: And how long would it take me to undo you

03:52 You: With my mouth

03:53 You: I’d watch your face

03:53 You: As my tongue unravels you, making you _beg_ for mercy

03:54 You: And save the image in my mind forever

03:56 You: I wouldn’t miss a thing

03:56 You: And

03:57 You: Once I’m done,

03:57 You: The only question you’ll be left with is…

03:58 You: Imagine what she could do

03:58 You: If she had me all to herself

03:59 You: Not only for a stolen moment at a party

04:00 You: But for an entire night

__________

Now, _that_ Adrien definitely was not expecting. He got rid of his covers and sat up, leaned his back against his bedframe, and went over the messages one more time. This couldn’t be– He must’ve had imagined it– Marinette _wouldn’t_…

_I’d get to my knees_… He blinked, swallowed the excess of saliva in his mouth. _And wonder just how loud I can make you scream_. He pinched the skin on his forearm so hard he was sure it was going to leave a mark. He knew he was dreaming– he couldn’t _but_ be dreaming. This kind of things didn’t happen in real life. He probably never even sent her the apology text– or he did, and she ignored it. Maybe not ignored it, per se. Just sleeping.

He put the phone down, shook his head, then glanced back his screen. The words were still there, whispering, implanting all kind of lustful thoughts into his head. He couldn’t feel his toes.

_ I’d wonder how long it would take me to undo you_. Not much, Adrien was very convinced of that bit. He could feel his heart beating right under his flesh, pulsing freezing water and electricity into his bloodstream. His whole body ached. His veins burnt. His brain was screaming. _You have a nice jaw. I always liked your jaw. I would leave a trail of warm, wet kisses all along your jaw_. He lifted his hand to his face. He always believed he had an average-looking jaw, the kind of jaw one used to bite and chew and handle food. Now, its first and only function was to collect kisses from Marinette– he could almost feel her mouth on his cheek.

_I would go down to your neck, and mark it with thousands of red-purple spots, just to let the whole world know that you’re mine, and mine alone_.

He didn’t know he wasn’t breathing until his lips parted and he started to cough. 

Adrien wouldn’t mind having her name tattooed all over him to the entire universe to know he was only hers to take. Marinette owned him; she owned his flesh, his soul, his thoughts… She owned every single thing he touched, everything he loved and everything he was. She owned his name and his life, his core, his will, and everything that made him what he was. She could make of him whatever she wanted; a lover, a friend, a toy, a thing, a shadow… He just needed to be a part of her life, however tiny it was.

_After that, I’d be moving to your chest, kissing and licking and sucking my way to the waistband of your underwear…after having already pulled down your pants to your ankles._

Adrien was squeezing his phone so hard he thought he might break it.

_I’d watch your face…as my tongue unravels you…_ Instantly, Adrien’s brain went back to this party. Kim was eighteen and had been able to convince his parents to leave him the apartment for the weekend. There had been so many people; Adrien had thought Kim had invited the whole school. Max was bartending and the music was so loud, it was a miracle the neighbors didn’t call the cops on them. Then, sometime around 11 o’clock, the girls had arrived, led by Marinette, who boldly made her way across the dance floor, to Kim. The latter was talking to some girl with red hair –Adrien never catched her name– but had forgotten about her the minute he was approached by Marinette.

_I will make you beg for mercy_…_and save the image in my mind forever_. Adrien always had a particularly vivid imagination. _Once I’m done, the only question you’ll be left with is… Imagine what she could do, if she had me all to herself –not only for a stolen moment at a party –but for an _entire_ night_.

He could almost see it– he and Marinette kissing, in a poorly lit hallway, while everyone was drinking and dancing and shouting in the other room.

04:07 You: Okay…but what if

04:07 You: I was the one on my knees?

Adrien had to hold his breath, as he carefully typed in the words, and closed his eyes before hitting send. He thought he weren’t be able to do it, at first, but then remembered that he was in his house, in his room, in his bed, safe, and that, if the worst were ever to happen, nothing stopped him from staying hidden under his covers for the rest of his life—not his father, nor any other kind of supernatural force. So, he swallowed whatever pride or anxieties that were poisoning his brain, and continued to type out what he had in mind.

04:08 You: And you were the one pinned against a wall

04:08 You: You’d have one leg over my shoulder

04:08 You: And it would be _my_ mouth all over you

__________

Marinette almost fell off her bed, but was able to hold herself against her nightstand right in time, before her face hit the floor, hard.

She sighed, before she carefully looked down to see if her phone had survived the fall, praying now stronger than ever for it not to be broken, because if it was, her life would oh-so-definitely be over and the only thing that was left for her to do was to kill herself.

She reached for it slowly, half of her body still hanging in the air, and turned it on. She froze when she counted the number of new messages she had from Adrien and could hear her heart race inside her ears as she slid a finger over her screen to unlock her phone.

This time, she did fall, but then decided to just sit on the ground.

04:09 Adrien: Tasting every part of you

04:10 Adrien: Choosing where and _how_ to kiss you

04:11 Adrien: Your hands in my hair

04:11 Adrien: And my head between your thighs

04:12 Adrien: As your hips rock against my face

04:12 Adrien: Dancing to lyrics I would spell out with my tongue

04:12 Adrien: While my fingers carved epics inside of you

04:13 Adrien: And I wouldn’t stop until I have the certitude that you will not be able to walk easily, after I’m done with you

04:14 Adrien: The sound of your voice will be enough to cover that of the music

04:14 Adrien: And I still wouldn’t stop

04:15 Adrien: I’ll keep going

04:15 Adrien: I’ll keep going while a bunch of half-drunk worked-up people listen, wishing with all their might that they were us

04:17 Adrien: Then,

04:18 Adrien: I’ll claim that pink thong of yours as my reward

Marinette’s mouth was dry and her whole body was burning up. She pressed her back against the edge of her bed, her free hand covering her eyes, and she was smiling so widely, it looked as if she had a hanger stuck in her mouth.

She allowed herself to take a deep breath, before replying.

04:21 You: You’re good

His answer was almost immediate.

04:22 Adrien: Not so bad at flirting after all, huh?

04:22 Adrien: Thanks

04:22 Adrien: You know, you’re not so bad yourself

04:23 You: Sure

04:23 You: Just go ahead and pretend you didn’t just cream your pants and spent seven whole minutes cleaning yourself up

04:25 Adrien is typing

04:26 You: Oh, wow

04:26 You: Is it four thirty already?

04:26 You: Have we really been talking that long?

04:27 Adrien: Guess so

04:27 You: We should probably go to sleep

04:28 Adrien: Are you tired?

04:30 You: I’ve never been more awake.

She smiled to her screen and hugged it closer to her. Then, a horrible realization downed on her and she thought she had been dreaming. What if none of it was even real?

What if they all returned to school on Monday morning, only to realize that none of it had actually happened, and she and Adrien were still this really awkward pair of friends that everyone secretly pitied? No, that would be just cruel. A tragedy, truly.

She bit on her lip and looked around— She saw her alarm, on her nightstand, right next to her lamp. One couldn’t read the time in a dream, Alya had once told her. But Marinette could perfectly tell the time: it was four thirty in the morning, and she had been talking to Adrien the entire night. She wasn’t dreaming! that was her proof, but…as she glanced back to her phone, her toes froze, and she felt like she still wasn’t convinced. What if it was her brain really tricking her into thinking she could read the time? It was all too good to be true, anyway, and with her luck, anything that was too good to be true…_was_ indeed too good to be true.

“Okay, here goes nothing…” she whispered to herself, crossing her fingers, as she sent in her next message.

________

04:32 Marinette: Come over

Adrien blinked at the text. Then, he coughed and almost choked, so he had to get up. He walked to his desk, and sat on his chair, his phone glowing in the dark.

04:33 You: What

04:33 You: Now?

04:34 Marinette: Yeah

04:34 Marinette: I’ll sneak you in

04:34 You: How?

04:35 You: I can’t exactly call my bodyguard in the middle of the night and ask him to drive to my girlfriend’s house now, can I?

04:36 You: And it’s not like I can drive

04:36 Marinette: Girlfriend?

Fuck. _Fuck_.

Okay… FUCK.

He started to type right away, trying to blame it on his phone’s autocorrect at first, then erasing the whole thing because he suddenly realized how incredibly fucking stupid that would be. All of his excuses were rubbish though, he immediately realized, and well…at some point, he just decided to put down his phone on the table, and hope for the best.

Yes, okay? _Girlfriend_. He wanted Marinette to be his fucking girlfriend, alright? He’s wanted it forever—that’s all he ever wanted. He wasn’t going to shy away _now_.

_F_-_U_-_C_-_K_.

Breathe, Agreste. Worst case scenario, he could still move to Peru. What was the weather like, there? Besides, it’s not like his dad could really stop him at this point; his dad owed him, with what being Hawk Moth and all. He could even come with him if he liked; he could just relocate his whole business in South America and work there. Workforce was cheaper there, anyway. It was really a favor he was doing him, if he thought about it.

Well, it was either Peru or like…the North Pole. He could be one of Santa’s elves. Green had always looked really good on him, and he could totally pull off a pair of tights.

But right when he was getting used to the idea of him listening to Christmas songs on repeat for the rest of his life, his phone beeped and he instantly looked down, his hands, shaking.

__________

04:36 You: I like girlfriend

04:37 You: It has a nice sound to it

04:37 You: And

04:37 You: You don’t need a car

04:37 You: There are night buses, you know

04:38 Adrien: Night buses? My dad will crucify me if he found out

04:39 You: Is that a no?

04:41 Adrien: It’s not a no

04:41 Adrien: It’s a convince me

_Cheeky_, Marinette thought, blushing, but never backing away from a challenge.

04:42 You: You’re only three stations away

04:42 You: And the bus stop isn’t that far from my house

04:43 You: You’ll only be walking for like ten minutes tops

04:43 You: Plus, there’s a bus every twenty minutes

04:43 Adrien: Aren’t your parents awake, by now?

04:43 Adrien: How do you plan on sneaking me in?

04:43 You: Exactly

04:44 You: They’re already at the bakery

04:45 You: They think I’m asleep

04:46 You: They’ll never know you were here

04:47 You: Come on

04:47 You: It’s a good plan

04:49 You: I wanna see you

04:51 You: I wanna touch you

04:52 You: Adrien

04:53 You: I’m wearing that pink thong right now

__________

Adrien had to remember himself to breathe.

04:57 You: You had me at ‘come over’

***

Marinette had had the time to try on many different hairstyles and change out of many clothes, before finally deciding to let her hair down and go with a white tank top and a pair of black sports shorts she usually wore to bed, when Adrien called to let her know he was waiting at the door, and his face flashed on her screen.

She jumped altogether and hurried downstairs, taking with her all the dirty plates and cups she still had lying on her desk probably from the beginning of the week, so that Adrien wouldn’t see them.

Slowly, she made her way to the main door and her brain just stopped thinking, just stopped p-processing its surrounding, the second her fingers carefully closed around the door handle. She opened it then, only to find Adrien Agreste on her doormat, wearing a ridiculously large red and white parka and a pair of earmuffs, holding a pink flower in hand.

Cold air rushed to her from the outside, burning her skin, but her eyes were still locked with Adrien’s, and it was like her whole body stopped working, because she couldn’t feel a damn thing, only hear her heart drumming in her chest, and her thoughts screeching inside her skull, threatening to crack it open.

“Hi…” she managed to choke out.

“Hey,” he replied, his lips trembling, as he handed her the flower. “F-for you,” he said in a quiet voice, when she stepped aside to let him in.

She smiled dreamily at it, and took it. “You’re an idiot.”

“And you’re a bad influence on me,” he told her, and, as she looked back up at him, he finally noticed just how dark her eyes had gotten, her pupils just stretching almost on the entirety of her irises.

“Is my _boyfriend_ going to kiss me, then?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
